User talk:Buddermeow
Archiving feature Can we increase it back to 30 days? 15 days seems too short.Ninja72 (talk) 13:22, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Mysteryman He keeps removing comments on Corrupt a Wish that are not really breaking any rules at all. This is basically abuse of power. He has done it many times and in my opinion he should be demoted already.Ninja72 (talk) 07:32, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Sorry about some of the comments I have removed, I'll admit it was a little bit extreme to enforce curropt a wish threats. That was a mistake, please could you give me back my position and give me another chance I'm sorry. If not what else do I have to do to get my position back. If you do I will not remove posts like I did ever again.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 12:18, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Well when could I try to get my abilities back --Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:37, August 2, 2019 (UTC) without enough discussion moderator's there have been a lot of forum edit's made without good faith including this user;Ninjagofantheman. He is posting mean distructive edit's and is causing trouble. his posts are bad enough to get removed and I would had if I still had my position. Ps please do not set me back several months, I would like to have my position back please can you repromote me soon because I have learned my lesson.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 11:50, August 5, 2019 (UTC) I promise if you repromote me I will not abuse my powers. This wiki needs another discussion Moderator it has fallen into anarchy without me. Please give me one more chance. And please don't make a negative response.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:27, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Lol, yeah, it has totally fallen into anarchy, just because some user made incredibly rude comments. This guy is not even a problem, they can just block him, lmao. And btw, the wiki was doing perfectly fine before you were a moderator.Ninja72 (talk) 17:07, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Well can you give me small abilities as a Chat moderator so I could prove to youMysteryman3177 (talk) 23:50, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Excuse me, but if you both have had such issues with Mysteryman3177 this whole time, then why haven't you banned them yet? DarkHenrik (talk) 22:44, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :What he was doing does not really warrant a block, just a demotion. At least in my opinion. Plus, I can not ban him anyway, as I am not an adminNinja72 (talk) 23:23, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Corrupt a Wish This wish has "for my wish" repeated like a million times, can you remove the unneeded spam and leave just one "for my wish"? --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 13:25, August 6, 2019 (UTC) New series There should be a new series and it should be about the old anicontri come back liked they did with master Chen but this time they come back from what they used to be with pythor in charge and that because it'll be good plz think about it What's the best way to find articles that need improvement? ^^^ Scrapper142valk (talk) 20:08, August 9, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dasboard Hello Buddermeow! In case you didn't hear, a new Analytics dashboard has just been introduced! This should give a clearer understanding of search terms viewers are using and which devices they come from. All you need to do is visit . can also be used for more details about the Analytics dashboard. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask as usual.TIMESHADE |T - | 21:10, August 9, 2019 (UTC) My edits Today I have made a huge number of useful edits and added extremely important images. Do you apriciate what I have done, all of it has been helpful. And recently I have had a few minor issues with Quinton, The user warned me do to a few minor spelling issues from yesterday. Please could you talk to him about this because I am worried about getting blocked, This wiki means a lot to me and I would hate to get a block, even for a week. I am extremely active and have been active for months.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:53, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :I know this conversation is none of my business, but the reason Quinton said that was because you did not listen to the previous two warnings you have about that. You were already warned twice to use proper capitalization and you clearly did not listen to them, since you did it again. While I agree that a block for that would be a bit extreme, I can see where Quinton is coming from. Also, by the way, an edit is not really that helpful, if it has to be corrected.Ninja72 (talk) 22:59, August 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I know that would be very extreme haven't I done a lot for this community, Warptoad complimated me today, I think blocking me for such a minor reason would be abuse of power. I'll admit I have made a few grammar mistakes, but everyone does that accasionally righting is hard. Please could you talk to Quinton about this.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:06, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :::It would not be abuse of power, if the block is short and you have been already warned three times. Capitalization of names should be common sense. Also, saying that you have done a lot for this wiki at least in my opinion is an exaggeration.Ninja72 (talk) 23:09, August 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::I got that Ninja72 and Today I tried harder to capitalize names, Just I would like to pardoned when I make another small mistake like that. I don't want to get any blocks on this wiki because than I would lose my 70 day editing streak and If I ever try to get repromoted around November it would not look good and I don't want that. I have been trying to avoid any issues with the admins and I don't want to constantly get warned by Quinton. I am tired of getting negative responses on my talk page. And after all I have done, I think it would be a little bit extreme to give even the slightest block to me. I'm worried because eventuly I could accidently not capitalize the name of a character and Quinton said he might block me for one more issue. I don't want to cause issues with the staff because, I respect all members of the staff on this wiki and this is my favorite wiki. So I would hate getting a block, because blocks ruin your reputation.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:17, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::All you have done? I do not want to be rude, but you only have somewhere between 500 and 1000 edits on articles, I have done a lot more than you and you do not see me bragging about it. As for blocks ruining your reputation, this is not true, unless it was for something really bad and it is something you have done many times. I know it from personal expirience as I have been blocked twice (once on Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki in January 2018 for three months and once on Young Justice Wiki for three days last month). Both blocks were for edit warring, though the one on Young Justice Wiki happened mostly, because of a misunderstanding between me and one of the admins. Also, having done a lot of a wiki, does not make you immune for blocks, if it is for a valid reason, you will still get blocked.Ninja72 (talk) 23:56, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Buddermeow, thanks for giving me a positive response, I look forward for a postive future on this wiki and will continue to help the wiki with edits to episodes as they come out. And eventuly after enough time I will try to get my abilities back around November, Thanks for your response to this issue.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:23, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Requests to become Staff Back in April, Quinton made a thread to change the requirements for the positions. Warptoad agreed with it, but nobody else from the staff members agreed. I disagree with him on one particular thing: that with the exception of admin and bureaucrat, only staff will be able to vote on whether the user should become staff or not. Can we change that back? I think the community has the right to decide who should be staff and who should not be. Plus, rollbacks and chat mods do not have much rights anyway, so their prespective would not really be different from that of a regular user.Ninja72 (talk) 00:01, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Ok, thank you.Ninja72 (talk) 07:28, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Introducing the Editor Rewards program Hey Buddermeow, checking in with another update. In case you haven't read the Community Central blog from earlier this week, Fandom officially announced the Editor Rewards program. Fandom has been looking for ways to give back to users for the work they've done. Recently they have done things such as buy movie tickets, or offer products from their favorite fandoms. Stay tuned as perhaps you, your co-admins, or other contributors for this wiki may even be eligible! If you have any questions, feel free to comment on the blog so the Editor Experience team can answer directly.TIMESHADE |T - | 06:11, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Poll Can you add this poll to the home page of this wiki. The current poll is unnecessary. Ninjago Villian Faction. Skulkin Serpentine Stone Army Nindroids Anicondri Cultists Ghost Warriors Sky pirates Yang's students. Vermillion Shark Army Snake Army Sons of Garmadon Dragon Hunters Oni Pyro Vipers Blizzard Samurai --Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:09, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Well can you put it somewhere a lot of people will see it and answer it. I want to know what the fan base thinks of the Villian factions.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:16, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Spam from the Demons light fandom Quinton is editing a rollplaying fanon wiki known as the https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki. A bunch of users from the wiki that do not ever edit the ninjago wiki, got into a so called turf war with us and are constantly spaming the chat for no reason while they have to many users on their wiki. This is literly spam. It is ruining the chat. They seem to be associated with Quinton. Could you ban some of these individuals from the chat. They are using some inapropriate content that this wiki does not need. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:19, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Buddermeow, I think it's time to create some new badges. Can we see about coming up with some ideas? (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 13:37, September 6, 2019 (UTC)) Professor Harrington After, banned him for one day he came back. He stired up a little bit of trouble in the chat just now.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:36, September 7, 2019 (UTC) He commented something even worse just now , this is over the line.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:43, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Quinton just unblocked him, he said that was not spam, but it was inapropriate content. can you reban him he is causing trouble again.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:59, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Help ! Help! Somehow I messed up the gallery in The Message so can you please fix it So sorry to disturb you Sincerely, Lloydnuha12 Staff How do I become a staff member of this wiki? Is there anything in this wiki telling how to become one? Emmet Brickowski You're the man to ask. 18:52, September 8, 2019 (UTC) When are the elections for staff at? Emmet Brickowski You're the man to ask. 16:37, September 13, 2019 (UTC) New Badges continued I see you created some new badges. Mind telling us what they are? I see you added badges for editing 2016 articles. But what about 2017 and 2015. Like...a "Control Time, Control Everything!" For editing a 2017 article (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 19:23, September 8, 2019 (UTC)) Why isn't there a Earth related badge? We have Ice (for categories), Lightining (for pictures), and Fire (for articles). Why are you leaving Earth out? It should be a badge for something. Like editing a character relationship or a transcript page. Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 02:30, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Spinners and Cards Should spinners and cards be considered as sets? (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 18:20, September 12, 2019 (UTC)) Pages added I added some pages to the wiki. But how do you remove them from Insights (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 18:41, September 19, 2019 (UTC)) Episodes 120 and 121 Should we make the pages now? (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 00:08, September 21, 2019 (UTC))♡ Non-English speaking user There is a user, who keeps speaking another language on the forums (though he spoke English a few times). What should we do about them?Ninja72 (talk) 18:56, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: redirects Thanks for the heads up. I will get on this when time allows however, it may be a few days.--Min-droid (talk) 01:17, October 2, 2019 (UTC) About aspheera's Staff page Hi Buddermeow Thanks for the lovely welcome to this wiki. Thank youso much for helping me with the page about aspheera's staff. I would like it to say in the element section, all of the people who used it that had an element and also their element but I am not sure I am doing it right .I have added in Zane but i am not sure if this is the proper way to do it or if there is a better way to do it. thanks- HazardBurger HazardBurger (talk) 02:29, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Hi Buddermeow!! I was wondering if calling someone's theory "stupid and ridiculous" is allowed. Thanks!! Grimmel The-Quiet-One (talk) 15:09, October 2, 2019 (UTC)aka Regidor DangerBuff Editor of the Month How long is voting for Editor of the Month? Colefan1234 (talk) 17:10, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Season 11 ending Since Season 11 is going to end on October 8 in Dutch, are we going to allow information to be added this time? I personally think we should not. Since this is an English wiki, most people on here watch it in English, which means it is spoilers for most of the community. And waiting until the English release was what we had done in the past with such cases.Ninja72 (talk) 20:12, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Hello!!! I was wondering if you know when the next season will be on netflix? Lil' Nelson I do not care either way, but I believe the reason why the user was renaming it is because Lil is an abbreviation of Little and not part of his name.Ninja72 (talk) 19:24, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Repromotion It has been months since my demotion, my presence in this community has improved since then. I still am frequently active on both the Forums and the articles. And we have some news saying forums are getting shut down. So we are going to need a Discussion Moderator to help during the transition to Discussions. I meet the requirements because of my strong activity and large amount of edits with most being helpful to the community. So can you repromote me.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 20:27, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Mysteryman just demoted me on his wiki for two false reasons. I don’t trust him.--MixelSañs (talk) 23:55, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Sorry MixelSans that was an issue over a inapropriate link you sent. Let's not talk about that here. Sorry about this argument BuddermellowMysteryman3177 (talk) 00:03, October 18, 2019 (UTC) oh well here is the link to the page https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Ninjago_Wiki:Request_for_Rights. can you help set it up so I can get promoted.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 12:48, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Sorry Buddermellow but please don't blacklist me. I will continue to be helpful and I'm sorry the drama esculated this big I'll admit I made a few mistakes on these wikis I hope some more community members support me but do you thinj you will ever be okay with me becoming a staff member. How long should I wait before asking again. I am wiling to accept any postion you are willing to give me and I have been helping this wiki all year. --Mysteryman3177 (talk) 17:00, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Should his request be automatically rejected now, since he broke the no advertising rule? While it is allowed to ask people to vote (what he did with several users), asking them to vote for you is not and he asked Printer, meaning he broke that rule.Ninja72 (talk) 20:32, October 18, 2019 (UTC) I just found out from Printer he also asked three other people on the Hidden Side Fanon Wiki, meaning he broke that rule even further. I think it really should be rejected automatically now.Ninja72 (talk) 20:44, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Update Hello. I hope you and the wiki are doing well. I finally got around to attempt to make the bot edits you requested a month ago (sorry). It does look like the software I have been using is completely broken. I'm going to see if wikia knows anything about the errors I am getting because I really want you guys to have a bot account. I also made a slight update to the main page. I added an Official Friends section which currently is the wikis we are in a discord with. I can get us more affiliations with that is ok with you. My schedule doesn't allow for much time here however, I will continue to update the wiki background and logo when needed as well as (hopefully) more bot edits. *edit: the bot seems to be fixed Best regards. --Min-droid (talk) A question Hello ! First, I thanks you for the welcome message. I had precisely a question ; I would like to make a french version of this wiki, like it's don't exist. But I didn't know if I needed autorisation. PS ; I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm French Pétale de Camomille Ok, very thanks for the informations, and for any future help ^^. ~~Pétale de Camomille~~ Garmadon's Reaction in Spellbound Hi, In "Spellbound" Lloyd deployed a parachute for his father - Garmadon - who was shocked. Can you tell me, what did Garmadon say when Lloyd activated the last parachute for him? Write soon Sylwia1988 (my talk) Focus Character For S11 Hello Buddermeow. I'd like to point out that I have put the focus characters for Season 11 in, those being, Lloyd, Zane and Kai. However people are changing them. The show gives clear evidence that these three are the main focuses and fans have even told me themselves on instagram and facebook that they believe these three to be the focus. I've also put reasoning as to why they are the three mains of the season however people continue to change it. I find this disgusting and this has happened to me before on my other wikia account and turns out someone kept changing a page and I turned out right. If people continue to change it me and seventy plus of my friends will have no choice but to go to the Spinjitzu Masters Wiki and write for them as this wiki is becoming democratic and unreasonable. Thank You, Please Consider This Wisley. The Ninja Warrior Fiyaaaaa (talk) 09:11, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Just to give you a bit info on what has been happening: a few months ago Bragi Schut was asked if Season 11 has a focus Ninja or not. He said there is, but it is a secret who it is. So at first we used to say it was unknown and after a while it was changed to Zane, because it seemed like it was him, but sometime later it was changed to say it was Zane for the Fire Chapter and Lloyd for the Ice Chapter, then later on it was changed to unknown again, because it was unconfirmed. After the season ended, someone else changed it to Zane, and then this user changed it to say it was Zane for the Fire Chapter and Kai and Lloyd for the Ice Chapter, then it was again removed, because it was unconfirmed. I personally believe it was Zane for the entire season, but I think it is best to keep it as unknown until we get a consensus on the talk page to prevent further edit wars on that. Also, earlier today someone else changed it to say that it is Kai and Zane for the Fire Chapter and Lloyd for the Ice Chapter, which I reverted for the reasons explained above.Ninja72 (talk) 15:51, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, this is actually a better idea, they would probably be willing to tell us I also thought about that, the talk page idea is what I was suggesting as the next best thing, since getting confirmation from a writer might take a while and I would not know when they do, since I do not have Twitter.Ninja72 (talk) 16:23, October 29, 2019 (UTC) I will be taking my people to the other wiki. I'm sick and tired of the way you and the other admins treat people. This isn't a wiki, it's a democratic failure, and what you blocked me because you couldn't handle my opinion on season 11? I didn't threaten anyone, your all a bunch of weaklings. You especially! So thanks, me and my friends will enjoy the other wiki, where you can actually write things that are true, and are factual, and do have evidence, without getting some annoying staff member changing it. Also you people think your so cool because your admins. It's a blooming wiki, half of you are just a bunch of wierdo wannabes that have nothing else to do with your time. Goodbye you fool The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 21:43, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Don't mean to interfere, but that user with the similar Wiki seems to have plagiarism everything from this Wiki (as mentioned by Ninja72). Has someone sent a complaint to Wiki Fandom? Printer89 (talk) 02:47, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Oh yes i did Budderstupidity, just not on this account. Before you democratic morons make assumptions you should get a 'consensus' remember. The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 07:15, November 2, 2019 (UTC) The Drama with The Ninja Warrior Hi Buddermeow, I'd like to clear up some things that I cleared up for Ninja72. First of all, I am not The Ninja Warrior, he made up, that this was his second account without my permission, behind my back. When we started the wiki last year, I told him that he could use articles from this wiki that I 100% made (articles like War For all Time). I have been very busy for the last couple months and so he has been writing basically all the new articles. I don't know everything he has plagerised, but I did see the First Serpentine War article that he copied and I did see messages where he claimed to be me. I'd like to inform you that I will make sure those articles are deleted and that he will only be keeping articles I created, or he created. Lastly I'd like to apologise on his behalf, for the rude comments and threats that he has given to you and your fandom, we (or at least I) want no issues with this wiki. Again I'd like to say sorry for everything that's happened and rest assured, he is not going to keep those articles for much longer. Thanks for your time. Ninjagothebomb (talk) 08:03, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Chat Can you come on chat, when you have the time?Ninja72 (talk) 15:45, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Excuse Me, But... Hello! I don't mean to bother you but this user has been changing a few pages, like this one. I don't mean to make you upset, but I'm just letting you know! Thank you and have a great day! <3 LunalaMooneGod (talk) 18:10, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi! As you can see, things got away from me again, so I suppose I shouldn't ask to be an admin again quite yet. I did mean to reply to you, but it's not the easiest keeping up with 5 AP classes, a couple college classes, and some others on the side. I did manage to show up because I could see in my notifications what looked like vandalism by AnnoyingBuddermew6666, but Warptoad had already managed it. In the spring I will be just slightly freer, so we'll see what happens then. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 23:30, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Gratitude Excuse me, I wanted to say thank you for destroying the honor of user of the month to me. It really surprised me but I’m thankful for the honor and I won’t disappoint you with my future edits. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 21:13, November 6, 2019 (UTC)) Hmmmm.... Hi, I have an question: In "The Art of Silent Fist", what were Lloyd and his father doing when they stopped in Ninjago's Highway? Write soon. Sylwia1988 (my talk) Thanks, but... I asked what were Lloyd and his father doing in Ninjago's Highway before MechDragon Nindroid attacked them? Sylwia1988 (my talk) 'Asking Things...' Hi, It's Me. (Mohammed's Youtube), Can you me how to use the "HEX codes"? I want to make a character template because I've trying to talk about real species in Ninjago World with some fan-made superpowers and even fan-made species like Osomosian (They look like Oni but in green colors with white and they Masters of Absorption)... Please reply if you're not busy... User:King Bebko He is adding false information to The Sixteen Realms. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 20:16, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Set Images Hey, I was thinking about updating the rules, so that we can also post images from official sources outside of LEGO.com? Warptoad (talk) 21:28, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Background I like the background. Did you create it? Printer89 (talk) 14:01, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Color Hi Budder, sorry for not being on or active or anything for a while, I promise that will change soon after I get my schedule and work worked out. (Just wanted to point that out before I say anything, I wanted to get that out) What my main point for writing this message is, I personally do not like the brown-ish color of the background, and this may sound nit-picky but it's a bit unsettling to my eyes, and things don't look as good or flow Imo as the whiter background looked. I know it may take some getting used to, but I think the color is kind of distracting, especially when compared to the original one. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 04:41, November 25, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist :Thanks for the feedback. The change in color is part of my winter theme. It is just a temporary change as I felt it matched the color and design of the background better. Its not nessisarily a needed part of the theme and can be changed if need be. Your comment is not the first I have gotten in this regard. The current plan is to roll out a season 12 theme in later Dec/Early January which will have the standard wiki colors.--Min-droid (talk) 05:12, November 25, 2019 (UTC) I agree that the white color is better than the brown.Ninja72 (talk) 13:08, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Hidden Side Wiki So, Mysteryman suggested for this wiki and Hidden Side Wiki to become official friends. What do you think about this? I personally think it is not such a bad idea, since the two wikis share a lot of users, but at the end it is up to you and the other admins whether we should do it or not.Ninja72 (talk) 13:14, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Then I guess we should ask Warptoad and Quinton what they think about this?Ninja72 (talk) 16:13, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Just asked him on Discord, he said he does not really mind.Ninja72 (talk) 16:25, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Just to clarify, them becoming an official friend of ours, does not mean they will become a part of the Discord server. They already have their own and not all of our official friends are part of the Discord (Mixels Wiki is not, instead it has its own server, while Ninjago Fanon Wiki just does not have Discord)Ninja72 (talk) 10:46, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, most of them are the wikis we share a Discord with, but not all.Ninja72 (talk) 22:40, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. I have asked him on Discord why he disapproves, but he has not responded yet. We will probably work it out when he does.Ninja72 (talk) 13:47, November 27, 2019 (UTC) So, Quinton has responded and said that the reasons why he disapproves is that 64 of their pages are stubs and they do not have many active users. However, his second argument can be countered by the fact that it is a wiki that just started two months ago. I guess the final choice is yours.Ninja72 (talk) 19:23, November 30, 2019 (UTC) So do we add them now or not? And by the way, there is a tie for last month's Editor of the month between Kaiju1987 and TitaniumNinja74.Ninja72 (talk) 10:17, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, maybe we could do that.Ninja72 (talk) 19:53, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but since we are 4 days in the new month, can we put the vote (or do another method) already?Ninja72 (talk) 17:13, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Just asking, but at what day will the vote end?Ninja72 (talk) 11:15, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Re:Hidden Side Official Friends Don't mind, sounds like a good idea. --Warptoad (talk) 18:37, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Re:Hidden Side Official Friends I do not think it would be alright just yet. [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 00:27, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Untitled i was hopeing a idea to you and the staff at the ninjago wiki to make a wiki page about national airings of ninjago episodes for everyone to see and look into maybe be able to edit it on their findings on that topic from heart bismuth aka cindy simmons Heart bismuth (talk) 01:16, December 3, 2019 (UTC) More Dookatroopa accounts. Remember the user StopBlockingMe100 . Well he keeps making accounts with mean names that are all similar to cause trouble. After that he made ISaidStopBlockingMeYouIdiots100 , and the Staff blocked that account on Community Central which makes it blocked everywhere. Then he made StopEditingTheWrongWay this account was harassing users demanding that they use an Organization Template. This account has not been blocked. Then he made a similar account called TheTrueRexieTroopa meaning that he is probably they same person that made DookatroopaComedian.Frost Formling (talk) 22:07, December 12, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm actually pretty sure this is MOE. The edits line up with what he normally does. I have blocked the accounts and will be building a report to wikia again. There can't be very many more IPs I need to ban of his. --Min-droid (talk) 23:06, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Untitled A user found a german website with official Ninjago web games. https://www.toggo.de/spiele/ninjago/index-906.htm So are we allowed to make pages for them with translated titles, And add screenshots and gameplay information? Frost Formling (talk) 19:54, December 14, 2019 (UTC) . I think that User:Luis 106 Lincoln is E Lincoln Ave. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Peace was never an option.']] 11:55, December 18, 2019 (UTC) :That does not appear to be the case. They just seem to be a normal account that hasn't edited on any Ninjago wikis.--Min-droid (talk) 13:20, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Operation Dyer Island User:G Frost-Ogaji Saw some tweets by Ninja Whip with a screenshot of this episode. However, I'm not sure if it is official so should it be deleted.Frost Formling (talk) 23:06, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Rebooted Badges Hi, In badges system there aren't the badges which every user could take etc. for editing the Rebooted Episodes article. Can you create them? Write soon. - Sylwia1988 (my talk)